RRSA3
by zencando
Summary: Foxglove meets a new bat named Soda.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Rangers Sexual Adventures 3: Foxglove meets Soda Sunset.

I do not own the Rescue Rangers. Soda Sunset is my own creation.

The cool air woke her up. The sun was starting to set. Dusk. Time to head to her new feeding grounds. Soda had been flying around for weeks just eating when she could. She had been near starvation when she saw the lights a couple of days ago. She at first thought any light that bright must be the great tunnel calling to her at the end of her life. Then she heard them with her echolocation. Insects. Thousands of them circling the lights! There were crowds of humans all over the place. Some were sitting higher than others, but all were looking at the humans on the grass.

The first night of feasting at her new hunting grounds, she ate herself into a drunken stupor, and found flying very difficult with her body weight greatly increased in a single night. She tried to fly to the top part to roost, after having her fill. She was too busy laughing and hick-upping to notice she was flying directly into the crowd of people. They screamed and panicked. Soda on the other hand was very polite.

"Hehehe! Pardon- (HIC) -pardon me! heh heh!"

She kept saying that over and over until finally she fell to the ground laughing. Laying on her back she stared at her intended target.

"Hahahaha! Hey there perch thingy! What are you doing waaaay up there? Get down here so I don't have to fly so far! HA HA HA! Whoa! What the-Watch it!"

A kind spectator at the baseball game the bat had interrupted gently picked the bat up and carried it over to a tree that was growing near his seat.

"There you go little bat. a nice tree for you to rest on."

Soda quickly crawled over to the under side of the branch and hung upside down.

"Thank you very much human! ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

The little bat fell asleep so fast the human could swear they heard it snoring.

Since that night Soda had learned to control her eating habits. No amount of bugs were worth the headache she woke up with. Tonight she headed to the bright lights and the humans watching humans. Though when she got there, she was in for a surprise.

Her hunting grounds didn't appear to be so secret after all. Tonight there was another bat flying around, eating the insects as well.

Quickly, she flew up to the intruder to discover whether this was a friend or foe. If it was just one friendly bat, then no problem. More than enough insects to share. If it was a scout for a colony, she may have to fight them, or deal with the entire colony of strange bats. She would more than likely have to find a new hunting ground again if that happened.

"Hey! Who are you?" Soda realized she sounded more hostile than she meant to, but if this was a scout maybe it would be best to scare it.

The female bat hovered around her and echo-sounded over her from toe to ear tip, smiling.

Soda was convinced she was being sized up by a scout.

"This is my hunting ground! I am Soda Sunset, of the colony Sunset Tree's! Who are you?"

The female bat spoke in friendly tone.

"I am Foxglove, of the Rescue Rangers. They aren't a colony though. They are just a few animals working together to make the world a better place. I'm the only bat in the group."

Soda was suspicious, and unwilling to let her guard down.

"Then why were you flying around me, echo sounding me like you were?"

Foxglove kept smiling and spoke in a very gentle tone, to let her know she was no threat.

"Your very beautiful. You have a magnificent tone to your body. Sorry I invaded your hunting ground, I'll go then."

Soda had been wrong, she wasn't a scout. She had scared off the only other bat she had met in the past few weeks.

"Wait! If your not a scout for a colony, there are more than enough bugs for the two of us. Care to join me for dinner?"

"Thank you. I'd be delighted."

While eating, Foxglove filled Soda in on her adventures with the Rescue Rangers.

"...After Winfred went to jail, I sorta stuck around. I'm not an active member, more like a reserve member."

"I guess it helps dating a member of the team. Whats it like...dating a chipmunk?"

Foxglove face didn't change from smiling, but her tone was so cold it could freeze water.

"What do you mean?"

A clear warning that Soda had best be tactful with her question.

"Well, he's a day time forger, your a night time hunter. The hours but be difficult."

Foxglove, after hearing the question was not an insulting one to her or her Dale, said cheerfully.

"Oh we manage just fine! He goes to bed late anyway, I just give him plenty of incentive to stay awake. Not every night mind you, he takes a few nights apart just to rest up. Like tonight. He is resting from our...'fun' last night."

Soda was a little shocked, she had never heard of a bat mating outside of its species before. She thought she might be reading into it too much. Best to ask in a way that doesn't seem like she is asking.

"I didn't realize you two were involved that way."

Foxglove had a quizzical look on her face like she had no idea what Soda was talking about.

"Involved in what way?"

"Oh crud." Thought Soda. She tried to approach the subject gently.

"Uh well...are you two...do you two...um...you know...?"

Foxglove was still hovering there with a look of not understanding.

Soda quickly tried to change the subject hoping Foxglove wouldn't see how red she must be turning.

"You know what never mind. These are some great insects aren't they!"

Foxglove couldn't contain herself any longer she let out a giggle and kept giggling.

"Hehehe! Hehehehe!"

This time Soda had no idea what was going on.

"Yes, to answer your question, we are involved that way. We do mate together."

Putting on a front of mock rage, Soda said,

"There you are, just letting me think my mind is in the gutter, and you knew exactly what I meant! Hmph!"

"Oh don't be like that Soda."

"So how do you and he...mate? I mean...normally I'm flying around with other male bats when we...mate. How do you and a chipmunk...well...do it?"

"With style Soda."

Foxglove winked at Soda, as she said in a very suggestive voice.

"Dale is one of many I mate with."

Soda was again taken back by that.

"Oh. Does he know that?"

"Yes. Truthfully, he is my one true lover, my soul mate. The rest are just friends with benefits. He has some of those as well."

"Well, if you both are into it I guess it makes it alright then. Not my place to judge."

"Say, speaking of places, would you like to sleep at my tree tonight? I haven't had a bat guest yet. You'd be my first one."

Soda was a little hesitant, she had just met Foxglove, but she seemed friendly enough.

"Well, I guess. I don't want to impose. I don't want to lose my hunting ground."

"Don't worry, you can stay at my tree as long as you like. You never know, you might find you like it more than you think you will. Plus, it's just a few minutes from here."

"Ok. Why not, it would be nice to roost with a bat, even if it is temporary. So what other adventures have you been on with your Rescue Rangers?"

Foxglove, waved her wing as if it was no big deal. She generally didn't like to brag.

"Oh plenty. I mostly come in as backup or as the eyes in the sky so to speak. When Zipper is not available."

"I still find that part hard to believe. You work with an insect? Food?"

Foxglove answered in a happy yet warning tone.

"Zipper is my friend. Anyone who tried to eat him would have to go through me, the team and then deal with Zipper. Trust me, for a fly he can take care of himself."

Foxglove flew to a near by tree and perched with Soda right next to her. She patted her belly the way she had seen Dale do when he had one too many candy bars.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am stuffed!"

Soda having lived by herself for the past few weeks forgot her manners and belched.

"Yep. Those are some really tasty insects. Shall we head to your roost and swap stories?"

Foxglove giggled at her new friend.

"Hehehe! Yep. Follow me, no staring at my ass. Unless you really want to."

Foxglove winked at Soda, who took it as just a joke. She had no way of knowing Foxglove had been serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Foxgloves home was a hole in a good sized old rotted out log. It was surrounded by thorny bushes to help keep predators at bay. Inside were modest furnishings. There were several rocks laying around that served as tables. It seemed that on every rock, there was at least one picture of either her with a red nose chipmunk or a picture of just the red nose chipmunk. There was an old cigarette carton with a sponge in it, to serve as a bed for house guest. Foxglove had a padded metal perch that Dale had built for her. There was even a second perch next to her's.

"Hey, Foxglove. What's with the second perch?"

Foxglove shook her head laughing. She went to the small box and pulled out a two small bottles of water. From the Rodent Water Bottling Company.

"That was intended for Dale. He had it in his head that he should sleep like I do, to be closer to me. He only used it one night. The next morning he woke up with the biggest headache."

Soda couldn't help but smile at that kind of devotion.

"Wow. Sounds like you got quite a guy Foxglove."

Foxglove handed her a bottle of water asking.

"Oh yes. I do indeed. So what about you? Any guys back where you come from missing you?"

Soda said in as casual tone as she could.

"Nope. Not a single one. I was banished from my colony."

Foxglove's ears dropped and she placed her free wing on Soda's shoulder.

"Banished? What for?"

Soda was staring at the floor remembering how everyone in her colony had turned their backs to her, except a small group of true friends and family.

"Tradition. Colony law. I couldn't produce a cub after mating with every male in the colony, so I was considered dead weight."

Foxglove brought her wing to her mouth unable to comprehend the heartlessness of this action.

"No! They just- just told you to leave?"

Taking a drink from the water bottle, her voice became bitter. The resentment she had been feeling yet trying to ignore rose up.

"I wasn't given an option. A few of my friends and family stood up for me. Less than 10 members though. My colony had over 400 members and less than 10 felt I was worth more than just a baby machine."

Foxglove hugged her tight, tears streaming down her face. She hugged her to let her know she cared, that she felt she was more than her colony could ever understand. She hugged Soda to let her know her colony was a bunch of fools to let such a wonderful creature leave its presence. Foxglove though didn't want to sound like a crazy bat so she hugged her. In silence.

Before Soda realized it was happening she found tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you Foxglove. Thank you for letting me stay here. This is the first time I actually have let it all out I guess."

Foxglove continued to hold her close as she whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. I think it might be a good Idea for us to get some sleep."

With that they both flew up to their roost and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening when Soda woke up Foxglove was just flying into her home.

"Hey, your up early. Is Dale back yet?" Soda smiled imagining Foxglove making out with her boyfriend. Instead there was a small look of worry on her face.

"No. He- he isn't here tonight. Which means a case must have run longer than they expected. I'm sure he'll be back 2morrow or later this evening. We should head to your hunting grounds. Some food will help take my mind off it. So will your company."

Foxglove cheered up a bit but Soda could tell she was worried. While they flew to the baseball stadium which Soda considered her hunting grounds, she inquired about Foxglove's concern.

"So if a case takes longer than expected why hasn't he called or sent a message or something? Why let you worry over him?"

"Sometimes a case will take an unexpected turn that can't be anticipated. Sometimes they get caught off guard. He has always returned to me though. So I am certain he always will. Still..."

Foxglove's face was filled with worry again. Like there was something she didn't want to speak out of fear it might manifest itself into reality.

"...I worry for him. The Rescue Rangers can handle themselves, but it doesn't mean I can just pretend he may not be in a life threatening situation, and I am not there to help him- I mean them."

Soda saw her new friend, who yesterday had seemed carefree, was in fact, carrying a lot of weight on her shoulders.

"Your concerned he won't come back from a case someday. Aren't you?"

"I could deal with him leaving me for someone else. It would hurt like hell, but I would at least know he'd be happy. Him not returning because he just ran out of luck, while I wasn't around to help...or say goodbye. That would kill me."

The rest of the flight was in silence until they reached the stadium. Then a fear that Soda had hid from herself surfaced, when she saw the lights of the stadium were turned off.

"No...No no no!"

Foxglove flew in front of her friend to try and stop her from hyperventilating.

"It's ok. The team must just be playing in a different town for a few weeks. It is not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! The lights are off the insects are gone!"

Soda was still in freak out mode as she kept flying in circles using echolocation to try and find more insects.

"Where? Where are all the insects!"

"Soda, calm down. We just have to go into the city to eat. That's all."

Soda shrieked at Foxglove louder than she meant to.

"The City? I've never been to the city! It's not allowed in my colony! There aren't any bugs in the city!"

"Fortunately for you Soda, you have an excellent guide. Me! Come on, I'll show you the best spots in town for meals."

Soda followed her, not really having a choice. She still didn't calm down until they reached the first spot Foxglove hunted for bugs. It was an old fashioned drive in theater.

"This is the spot where Dale and I first met. He was falling from that lamp post and I flew up and caught him."

"Wow! You must be strong to catch so much weight and not fall with him."

Foxglove looked embarrassed as she confessed she wasn't strong enough. That they had indeed fallen into a dumpster once she remembered the laws of gravity still applied to them. Though they both fell in garbage she had fallen in love with Dale. For Foxglove, it had been love at first sound.

The next location Foxglove guided Soda to was behind an Italian restaurant. This had been where they had gone on their first official date. He had the spaghetti that had been thrown out. She had the fly's circling the dumpster.

While at the dumpster now, Foxglove was curious about why Soda had never been to the city. These spots would be good to know in any city. Knowing where the insects gathered was key to survival for any insect eating species.

"My colony, the Sunset Trees, are in a cave by a lake. there has been plenty of food for many generations. Recently, the bugs have been less and less. So there are law's to protect the colony from within. No one is allowed to enter a city, because you may be followed by a rival colony. There has never been a need to know these things. We are told there are no bugs in the city. So there is never a reason to go to the city. I am grateful I'm learning them though. Especially from a someone as nice as you Foxglove."

Foxglove blushed from the compliment and said with a wink,

"Who knows, I maybe able to teach you few more things tonight."

By the time the two bats ate their fill of insects, the moon was high in night sky.

Soda was looking up at the moon when she heard Foxglove comment on how beautiful it was. Then she heard Foxglove using her echolocation on her, as they both hung upside down on a burnt out lamp post.

"What are you doing Foxglove?"

"I wasn't talking about the moon. I really mean it. Your tone, it's so beautiful. I think its your gray fur, its so soft. My radar brings back this wavy silhouette that just hums in my ears."

"Wow. That's the most flattering thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

"Well, go on. Echo-sound me back, you know you want to."

Foxglove winked at her again, and Soda realized when she echo-sounded her, that her heart beat was in rhythm for matting. Foxglove wasn't just complimenting her. She was flirting with her.

"Um...we should get back to your home. Dale might have returned. Or you could show me where the Ranger HQ is. I'm sure if they have returned that will be the best place to be."

Foxglove knew Soda had heard her heart beat and got excited when she had mentioned going back to her place. As soon as Dale was mentioned, she understood she had been trying to change the subject. Not wanting to seem like she was throwing herself at her as much as she actually was, she agreed to show her the Ranger HQ.

"That's a good idea Soda, you never know when you might need their help."

Soda thought to herself.

"I think I may need their help right now!"

Soda felt relieved that Foxglove had not pressed the matter. Although as quickly as she agreed to show her other places, maybe she had heard her heart beat wrong. No, the winks, the comments, and then the heart beat? Soda knew Foxglove had more on her mind than just sight seeing. The question Soda had to answer, was how did she feel about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they arrived at the Rangers tree HQ, Foxglove and Soda realized the Rescue Rangers had gone on a case that led them to England. There was a note left on the door that read 'Gone to England- Be back soon'. Soda had no idea where England was but Foxglove told her it was very far away. She was even more amazed to discover the Rangers would be in a human flying machine for the trip. The humans never knew about it, they just hitched a ride inside the plane at the last moment, just before take off.

"So they- YOU do that sort of thing all the time?"

"Well, yeah. When a lead presents itself to close a case, or if someone needs to be stopped you have to go. That's what Chip and Dale say all the time."

Soda couldn't help but shake her head at how bizzare it all sounded.

"There are several villains that constantly cause problems that the humans don't recognize?"

"The humans recognize the crimes, but rarely have enough experience to deal with them."

"So why didn't Dale ask you to tag along? You would think he would give you a heads up if he was going to be gone for a few days."

Soda quickly regretted saying that when she saw the look of worry return to Foxglove.

"He told me once, if a case looks like it might be too...dangerous he wouldn't want to place me in danger. Oh no. Oh no! They went to England and he didn't tell me!"

Foxglove left the tree and headed north as fast as she could.

"Where are you going Foxglove?"

"Airport! Then England!"

"WHAT? Wait! Foxglove wait a minute!"

It was now Soda's turn to calm Foxglove down. Foxglove was a very persistent bat. All her training and missions with the Rangers made her faster and seem more agile than a normal bat. Soda could be just as stubborn and had a few tricks up her sleeve. She normally only used her flying tricks on elusive insects, this was more important and she knew she would only get one shot for this to work.

Soda climbed the air with her wings and dove down in a cork screw motion. Dive bombing Foxglove, building up speed she was right on target! Until the moment when Foxglove did a mid air somersault and Soda flew straight down past her into a dumpster. Foxglove winced when she saw the force Soda had landed in the dumpster.

"Are you alright Soda?"

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the dumpster had been full. She was saved a painful landing by landing in on a bag of garbage. Her luck kept getting worst when the bag split open and poured its contents on Soda. She quickly climbed out of her personal Mount Trashmore and pleaded with Foxglove.

"Foxglove! What would Dale say if he was here!"

Foxglove knew the answer the moment she asked the question.

"He would tell me to stay here. So he has something to return to."

"See? Do you want him to come back and wonder what happened to you? Or worse, some thing happen to you over there, have him come back here and then find out you were in trouble over there? He would blame himself! You have to stay!"

"I don't know what's worst, the fact that I almost understood that, or the fact that I know what Dale would say next."

"Really? What's that?"

"He'd say you need a shower!"

Soda grabbed a banana peel and and with a look of false anger flew after Foxglove with it.

"Oh yeah? A shower huh? Well come here Foxglove! I suddenly find you very a-peel-ing!"

Foxglove flew away laughing.

"Ack! Stay away stinky! hahaha!"

"Whats the matter Foxglove? You yellow! hahahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a stream near Foxglove's home that Soda used to wash up at. Since Foxglove was not with her at the moment, it gave her time to think. Though only just meeting her yesterday, Foxglove had welcomed her as a friend with open wings. She showed her so much about what to be careful of in the city and where to get the most insects in just about any city. Now the question she had hesitated about was answered naturally after the events of tonight. Now the curious problem of how to approach it.

When Soda returned to her new friends home, she found her drinking a bottled water and reading a small Archie comic book.

"Hey, your back!" Foxglove said as she sniffed the air,

"You smell much better!"

"Thanks, I feel better. I was wondering something. You said you and Dale both had friends with benefits."

Foxglove tilted her head and smiled.

"Yes."

"I was wondering- not that I'm judging- but do you have any...female friends with benefits?"

Foxglove drew closer to Soda, leaving her bottled water and comic forgotten.

"I have had a few in the past. Yes."

"Would you umm...mind one more?"

Foxglove raised one eyebrow as her smile grew wider.

"Are you sure?"

Soda tried to sound as flirty as she could without sounding as nervous as she was,

"Echo-sound me. You know you want to."

Foxglove used her echolocation on Soda and heard all the indicators of a willing, but nervous Soda.

"Foxglove, I have been with a lot of male bats before, but I have never slept with a female bat."

Soda had put the offer out there. Judging the fact that Foxglove was getting closer to her, she wasn't being rejected. She wasn't certain what to do next, but Foxglove was kind enough to make the first move.

"Well then this should be fun."

Foxglove nibbled her ear tip sending exciting chills through her body. She found herself becoming wet the more Foxglove pressed her body next to hers.

"Well, I suppose it is the least I could do for letting me stay here a while."

Foxglove licked the fur on Soda's neck, causing her to close her eyes and release a whimper of pleasure.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

With that Foxglove held Soda's face with both wings, as their lips pressed together. Foxglove was happily surprised when Soda's tongue entered her mouth.

Wrapping her wings around Foxglove, Soda found her breast being explored by her wings. While they made their way to the sponge bed, all the way Soda was loosing herself to her passion. Having her neck sucked on as she nibbled Foxglove's ear, was enough to let her be gently shoved on the bed while Foxglove explored Soda's body. She ran her wings all over Soda's gray fur. While gently blowing between her legs.

"Are you ready for this?"

Foxglove could smell the moistness of her pussy. Her mouth watered with anticipation.

"Yes, Foxglove. Do it! Please!"

Going to work with a skilled tongue and teeth, Foxglove gently licked and sucked in all the right places. Foxglove used her thumb-claw for extra pleasure for Soda. Soda's eyes were closed and before she knew it her body was swimming through orgasm after orgasm.

Foxglove stood up admiring her work. Soda, lay on the bed out of breath, and smiling. Foxglove grabbed her bottled water took off the cap and poured the remains of the water all over Soda's body.

"Oh dear, I seem to have made a mess!" Said a smiling Foxglove.

Soda's eyes widened and her she sucked in her breath. She slightly glared at Foxglove while she was recovering from the slight burst of cold water on her heated body.

"Yikes! A little warning next time Foxglove!"

Foxglove crawled on top of Soda and said as she sucked on Soda's now hard nipples.

Speaking slowing, in a soft tempting voice, Foxglove apologized in between suckles,

"So sorry! Here, let me make it up to you."

Soda didn't say anything she just laid back and enjoyed the pleasure Foxglove was giving her breast.

Foxglove then stop completely and slapped herself on the head.

"I almost forgot!"

Soda, not wanting the fun to end asked in a whimper.

"Huh? What?"

Foxglove quickly walked over to hidden part of her house and pulled out what looked like a small penis eraser with a rubber band.

Soda had a look of confusion on her face as she asked,

"What...is that?"

"Well you were wondering how me and Dale had sex. Since Dale isn't here to demonstrate, I thought I would let you fill in for Dale, in more ways than one."

Foxglove placed the strap on eraser penis around Soda's waist.

"There are several ways he and I can have sex, here is way number one."

With that being said Foxglove climbed on top of Soda, and plunged the strap on, deep into her pussy.

Foxglove was looking into soda's eyes, smiling as she said,

"Oh yes! This isn't -oh- isn't nearly as big as -oh yes- as Dale is. But it serves its purpose. -Yes! Soda that feels so good.-"

Soda quickly got into the spirit of things as she slowly drove the rubber penis deeper inside Foxglove's wet pussy. She began to thrust hard making Foxglove's back arch. Foxglove tilted her head back, bringing her breast to stand out so that it was an easy matter for Soda to sit up and start sucking on her nipples.

Foxglove was soon shouting in passion, as her eyes closed and she felt wave after wave of orgasm rip through her body!

"YES! OH YES! UGGGH!"

Foxglove was breathing heavy and collapsed on to Soda, who was hungry for more. Soda nibbled on Foxglove's ear and licked her neck while slowly starting to hump her again.

Soda said as seductively as she could while begging.

"Come one Foxglove! Just a little more? I'm so horny and wet right now."

Foxglove removed the small strap-on rubber penis from her pussy while kissing Soda. When the kiss broke, Foxglove spoke in a seductive tone,

"There is more than one way to fuck a bat."

With that said, Foxglove removed the strap-on from Soda and placed it around her own waist. She had Soda, her willing wet bat, turn over on her stomach while Foxglove stood at the edge of the bed. Soda backed up till the rubber penis was pressed against her wet pussy.

Foxglove asked with a smirk on her face,

"Are you ready for this?"

Her eyes were closed. Her pussy was throbbing to feel cock inside it. She pleaded with her friend to end the wait,

"Yes! I need to cum! Fuck me Foxglove! Fuck me hard!"

Foxglove plunged the rubber dick inside Soda so fast and hard that Soda screamed. Partly from pain. Mostly from pleasure.

A growl practically escaped Soda as Foxglove focused on just humping her with everything she had.

The growl sounded very much like the word, 'yes'. After that there were no more understandable audio conversation between the two lovers.

Soda, at this point in time, was just an animal. Grunting and breathing was all she knew. That was all she wanted to know as Foxglove brought her closer to orgasmic bliss.

Foxglove was breathing heavy but steady as she concentrated on pounding the wet pussy before her. She wanted to make sure Soda's first time with a female bat was a memorable one. She didn't speak. She used all of her energy to drive the rubber cock deep inside Soda, as hard as she could. With increasing speed as Soda's pussy became as wet as it could.

Foxglove then saw Soda tense up all at once, as a cry of passion left her lips.

"AAAAHHH!"

Foxglove felt resistance from Soda's tightening vagina, and slowed down to a complete stop. She wanted Soda to enjoy her post orgasm moments.

Soda couldn't tell as she lay on the sponge, covered in sweat, who was breathing heavier, her or Foxglove. She didn't speak. She didn't have to. The smile on her face said everything that needed to be communicated between to the two.

Foxglove leaned down and whispered in Soda's ear, something that would send a jolt of excitement and tremendous fear through her.

"Rest a bit, that was just the fist of twenty toys we are going to try tonight."

Soda's smile was replaced with dread as she repeated the number her lover just said,

"TWENTY?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next day around noon, Foxglove's home had an unexpected visitor. This visitor looked up at Foxglove's roost only to see it empty. The visitor then looked to the sponge bed and saw her snuggled up with a female gray bat. Several of her 'toys' laying around the bed. The visitor left a note on the table. Then quietly walked over to Foxglove and kissed her on the forehead.

After the sun had set Foxglove awoke to see Soda, sitting up running her wing over her body. Smiling as memories of last night filled her head, Foxglove asked as she rolled on her back.

"Ready for more?"

Soda briefly kissed her lips, smiling as well.

"I would be, but I have a surprise for you.."

She was still smiling, only it had grown in a mischievous smile.

"Oh really? I love surprises."

Soda produced the note she had found on the table. Foxglove squealed in delight when she read it.

"Dale is back! I mean- the Rescue Rangers are back!"

"See? Now wouldn't you feel silly being in an airplane on your way to England?"

"Thank you Soda. I think that deserves a heroes kiss."

Foxglove and Soda kissed, letting their tongues dance together has they had last night. When the kiss broke, Soda said, slightly out of breath.

"Well, um Dale said he would bring us some dinner in the note, but I am going to just stretch my wings for a bit, I rarely ever sleep on my stomach like that. I could get used to it though. You should stay here and wait for him."

Foxglove's ears wilted and she put on her most pitiful pout face.

"All by myself? What fun is that?"

"Well, tell you what, when I get back, if Dale hasn't returned, I'll make it worth the wait!" Soda winked at Foxglove, who pretended to be surprised.

"Are you flirting with me Soda?"

"Yes. If I have my choice I'll be doing more than just flirting later."

"Promise?"

While flying around catching insects Soda hears a chipmunk in the distance with a backpack on. Flying closer she sees that it is Dale, from all of Foxglove's pictures. She fly's in closer and greets him.

"Hi there! You must be Dale! Foxglove has told me all about you. I'm Soda."

"Well hi there! You must be the pretty bat that was curled up with Foxglove this morning."

"Yep! That would be me! Foxglove is letting me stay with her for a while and teaching me all about the city."

"Among other things." Dale smiled and winked at her, causing Soda to blush.

"Yeah, among other things. So um- mind if I walk with you back to Foxgloves?"

"I don't mind at all Soda."

"You two are in love right?"

"Yep. You know how it goes, chipmunk falls from sky, bat catches chipmunk. Your classic boy meets girl scenario."

"If England is as far away as Foxglove says it is...how did you get back so soon?"

"Oh you'd be surprised how far you can travel in a short amount of time when your riding on a stealth missile headed for a dog show."

"A missile? Headed for a dog show? Who would be that stupid?"

"There is a French Fat Cat that will do anything and not care. Gadget had it completely under control. Well that is to say it was Zipper who saved the day, being small enough to get in and strong enough to cut the wires. It was Gadget who knew what wires to cut."

Panic engulfed Dale as he realized what Foxglove would say, how worried she would be.

"Don't tell Foxglove that part about the missile, she gets a little tiny bit over excited when she thinks I'm in danger."

"So I noticed. She showed me the Ranger HQ and when she saw your note she nearly stowed away on an airplane last night headed for England."

Dale's annoyance at this news couldn't be hidden.

"Figures! She is always doing that! One time we had to fly BACK to Antarctica just to un-thaw a Foxglove icicle. Why does she do that?"

"Maybe she just misses you?"

"You know you might be right. Maybe if she were a full fledged Rescue Ranger she could be there with us and I wouldn't have to worry that she won't be here when I get back! How many times have I told her she is the reason that makes me want to come back from missions so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I met her, I was always down on myself for being, a goof off and a kid at heart. Then I met Foxglove and knew that's what she liked about me. Before that though I felt the only thing I could ever do to be remembered in this life, was if I sacrificed myself on a mission. Now I know Foxglove would remember me no matter what, and that's good enough for me."

"I have a question to ask, only I don't know if I should ask you or her."

Dales eyebrow raised as he smiled in her direction.

"Oh? What's the question?"

"Well...um I have never been with a chipmunk and since I'm Foxglove's friend, I was wondering if you'd um..be..uh..my..friend..with..benefits as well?"

Dale winked at her and smiled.

"Tell you what, I'll spend some time with Foxglove tonight. If she agrees then I will have no problem with it."

"Why would she disagree? She and I have...well, you know."

"I don't think she will, but I do think she might have other plans for us though. I would hate to ruin her fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Dale no sooner walked in Foxglove's tree than a flying pink blur slammed into him. When the dust settled Foxglove was covering Dale with kisses. Causing Dale to smile and just enjoy the ride.

"Oh I missed you so much Dale!

"I missed you too Foxy!"

Soda saw them and decided that it was her clue to find another place to roost for the night. That is, until Foxglove stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you and Dale might like some alone time."

Foxglove grabbed the box of bugs that Dale had brought, flew up to her roost, and placed the box of bugs on a nearby shelf.

"Don't worry about me right now. I plan on eating the bugs while enjoying the show. Dale sweetie, Soda wondered how it is that you and I have sex. Would you be so kind as to show her?"

Dale looked Soda up and down smiling.

"You certain you want to just watch?"

"I have never seen you and I have sex, and without a video camera, watching you with another bat will be the closest I get. So what are you waiting for? Fuck her brains out! Oh that is, if Soda has no objections?"

Soda walked over to Dale, and ripped off his shirt, and fluttered around him using her echolocation.

"Yummy! No objections here Foxglove. Any from you Dale?"

"Why no Ms. Soda, none at all." Dale wrapped his arms around her neck, while Soda wrapped her wings around his body, under his arms.

Foxglove, meanwhile shoved a wing full of bugs in her mouth enjoying what she was seeing so far.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good."

Soda then released Dale and crawled onto the sponge-bed and laid face down with her back side up wiggling it at Dale. This was all the invitation Dale needed as he grabbed on to Soda's hips and slowly pushed the head of his penis her wet pussy.

Dale noticed Soda winced a bit when he went inside her.

"Are you alright Soda? Do you want to continue?"

She had her eyes closed and was gritting her teeth as she answered.

"I'm...fine. Your just bigger...than I'm used to...Foxglove tried to...loosen me up...last night."

"Well, if you want me to continue then..."

Dale then slowly slid his penis deeper into her. Soda was overcome with a wave of pleasure and pain at the same time of the same magnitude for each. Her eyes shot open and a scream escaped her throat.

"OH! OH YEAH!"

Dale smiled at the pleasure Soda was receiving. Teasingly he pulled out of her completely causing a whimper from Soda.

"I take it you want more then?"

"Yes!"

Dale quickly entered her pussy and went in as deep as he could.

"Do you want me to go faster?"

He humped her once.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

He humped her twice, making her moan with sheer pleasure. Whatever pain there was when they started was long gone, only pleasure remained.

"Do you want it harder?"

"Oh yeah!"

He humped her three times, getting a groan and a moan each time.

"Yes Dale! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Just then Foxglove landed in front of Soda.

"This is so hot! Soda, please eat me while he fucks you. Make me feel your pleasure through your licks."

Foxglove laid on her back and Soda buried her face in Foxglove's pussy. Soda sucked on her lips in all the right places to make her friend moan. As her tongue probed Foxgloves wetness, Soda began to feel her body telling her it was time. Dale had continued to fuck Soda nonstop while she ate Foxglove. Now her pussy, began to pulse with pleasure as a wave of pure pleasure swept over her body. She stopped the attention she had been giving Foxglove as every muscle in her body sang with her orgasm. Finally when she had finished Foxglove looked at her friend smiling.

"See? I told you he was a great lover."


End file.
